The lightning Thief
by UnBreakableFacade
Summary: Sure you guys have all heard Percy's side but ever wondered how the other side of the story went. Well here it is from my side. Annabeth Chase.
1. He is the one

He is the One

Another nightmare woke me, for the thousandth time. I knew these dreams meant something- demigod dreams always do. I gave it a few minutes but like usual I couldn't get back to sleep, so I walked through the stormy night to the Big House. Ignoring the glare from Mr D playing his Pinochle game with Chiron, I made my way through the corridor and sat on the couch near the fireplace. Chiron entered the room in his wheelchair and greeted me with a cup of hot chocolate. Chiron is usually in centaur form at camp, but the Big House's ceiling is too low for him to stretch out to his full size, so he was in his magic compactable wheel chair that night.

Like usual I told Chiron about my dreams. I explained how they had been getting worse over the last week or two, and he looked worried by them. I knew something bad was happening up on Olympus but he just wouldn't tell me, no matter how much I pushed. That was annoying- he usually told me everything. Instead of informing me of what was happening as I'd hoped, Chiron just reminded me about the prophecy and the child of the Big Three that will choose the fate of Olympus when he or she turns sixteen. After hearing the same story almost every night for the past five years, I knew I'd be ready. I would think that every new demigod who came to camp was the child of the prophecy until they let me down again. After so much disappointment, I hardly greeted the new campers- I'd almost given up hope.

I was almost calm again when a scream stole my attention. Without hesitation I threw my blanket off and sprinted outside. But when I got there all I could see was the rain and storm clouds just outside the barriers of camp. After a few minutes of searching for the source of the scream, a silhouette of a boy appeared, seemingly dragging another. I watched in shock until he collapsed on the front porch just before dropping the other person a few metres before. With a shock I realised it was Grover, a newly assigned protector and a good friend of mine.

I shook myself out of my shock. He's the one, I thought. He must be. I didn't realise I had spoken aloud until Chiron answered me.

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside." With much effort, I obliged. He had to be the one. Or I would be forced to hit something.

Because of the boy's possible status, I gave him extra attention. I wanted to be on his good side. I could be found in the infirmary during almost every break I got. I fed him ambrosia and nectar regularly and every time he stirred I would instantly be alert. I also had to change his pillow a lot because he drooled so much. The sight of this boy with his face squashed against a saliva-soaked pillow actually managed to make me smile- something I hadn't done in a while.

As I spooned him some ambrosia, it was as if he couldn't control his lips because I ended up scooping more off his chin and shirt than I got in his mouth. While it was disgusting, I couldn't help but smirk. However, I wiped my smirk straight off as I realised he was conscious. He opened his eyes and I saw they were a startling sea green. Looking in his eyes it's like I'm drowning in the ocean it's pulling me in. He bring me out of my trance as he mumbles something unrecognisable. Right, I don't have time for this. My mouth spits out questions before I think of them.

'What will happen at the winter solstice?'

He only managed a croaking noise before I spat out my next few questions.

'What's going on? What's been stolen? We've only got a few weeks!'

That time he managed to produce some real words, but not quite sentences. 'I'm sorry … I don't know…'

Someone knocked on the door so I quickly shoved some ambrosia in his mouth before he could say anything else. My mind worked over time, which is very hard for a daughter of Athena. I never even considered that he might not know anything- now I'd just have to wait until he woke up for good to really interrogate him.

The next morning I went to visit him, he was still unconscious and Grover was already in the room. I decided to give the satyr some time. He hasn't gotten any sleep over the past two days and he can get very emotional sometimes. So instead of interrogating the two I gave them some private buddy time.

While I walked, I let myself think. What if he's not the child of the prophecy? No, he must be- he killed a Minotaur on his own without any weapons. I hope he's a son of Zeus and not Poseidon or Hades. I almost definitely will not get along with a child of Poseidon, seeing as our parents are immortal enemies. And Hades can get pretty moody and depressed so I'm guessing his kids will be just a smaller copy of him. Yes, hopefully Zeus. I was already good friends with Thalia and she was a daughter of Zeus. That is, until that day on the hill where she took her last stand… but anyway, getting off-track. I'm guessing it should be easy to get along with a son of Zeus. I'm hoping so anyway. And what if he doesn't know anything? Then I'll have to re-work my plan.

By the time I'd finished thinking all this, I'd reached the other side of the Big House. I completely ignored Chiron and Mr D and just leant on the railing, lost in thought.

Grover soon came out with a much healthier-looking Percy. As soon as Chiron noticed the pair he introduced himself and Mr D. I mostly zoned out while he explained that he wasn't Mr Brunner, he was actually a centaur, blah blah blah. I came back down to earth when he called me over and introduced me. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now." Chiron went straight back to his game of pinochle.

"Sure, Chiron."

He looked really nervous and rather lost, and my first instinct was to comfort him, but I knew I shouldn't get too close to him, in case I ended up disappointed. My thoughts were a whirr. One moment I was sure he was the one, the next moment my confidence started to waver. I took this time to look him over. I looked him up and down, again stopping at his eyes. I hated that by just looking into those sea green eyes I could be so mesmerised. He was quite cute, really. But I quickly got over that as I looked down to the Minotaur horn in his hand then back at his face.

His face suddenly looked quite smug as I looked at the Minotaur horn, as if he was thinking 'oh this blonde is already amazed with me I could have her easy.' I hate it when people call me blonde, so even if he didn't, it made something snap and that's when I knew I wouldn't get on with this kid. So I said the first think that came to mind to take that smug look of his face "you drool in your sleep." I know, it wasn't very nice, but I was confused and sort of scared, too. He looked rather baffled as well, but before I could regret my decision I ran off to check if Cabin Eleven had enough room for him. I highly doubted it.


	2. He messes with the wrong girl

**Sorry Guys but I had to redo a few bits from this chapter. _My editor, lovely friend thought it wasn't up to standards. _**

**He Messes with the Wrong Girl**

After coming to the conclusion that there most definitely was not any spare space in the Hermes cabin, I decided to escape from the chaos and sit outside to read an Ancient Greek architecture book. That always calmed me down. Besides, being around Luke always made me a bit flustered, so I definitely needed it. After what I guessed was an hour, Chiron came down to Cabin Eleven with a still befuddled Percy.

'Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?' Chiron asked, but you could tell by the look he gave me he didn't mean it as a question. He also mouthed be nice while facing away from Percy as if I was going to start a fight. I looked at the boy sceptically.

'Yes, sir' I replied. I didn't really mind since I'd already read the book twelve times before.

"Cabin Eleven." Chiron said, addressing Percy. "Make yourself at home." All the kids inside stood up and bowed to him, before the centaur galloped off to the archery range.

Percy just stood there like a lost sheep with no idea where he was going. Even if I was completely enjoying myself, watching him making a complete fool of himself, I did kind of feel bad for him. So I said "Well? Go on."

He took a step to walk in but stumbled on the step in the doorway. Making an even bigger fool of himself. I tried to hide a smile, and some campers snickered behind their hands but none of them said anything.

After a long silence, I decided to pitch in. "Percy Jackson, meet Cabin Eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" someone asked.

I wanted to say, "Actually, he's a son of the Big Three and he's come so I can finally go on a quest!", but I wasn't sure they'd take that totally calmly. So instead I said, "Undetermined."

Everybody groaned.

Luke stood up and walked to Percy while welcoming him. I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. I couldn't really. I was just stuck to the spot looking at his gorgeous sky blue eyes. He was tall and muscular with short sandy hair with a gorgeous friendly smile. Today he was wearing a camp half-blood tank top like usual with a pair of cut-offs and sandals. He also wore his leather necklace with the same five beads as me.

"This is Luke," I said, and didn't notice myself blush until Percy gave me a quizzical look. I quickly straightened up and tried for a glare, but it didn't really work. "He's your counsellor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

Luke just patiently answered, "You're undetermined," but I zoned out again as I watched him talk and smile. I remembered when that smile was reserved just for me and Thalia. But now it's changed, he has changed. He's loved by everyone at camp it isn't just the three of us now, not even the two. At least I'm not alone in thinking he's gorgeous. All the Aphrodite girls drool over him more than Percy does in his sleep.

The laughing from the other campers brought me back to reality. I could tell that the chosen child of the prophecy was making a fool of himself yet again.

"Come on," I said grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him outside. When I couldn't hear the Hermes cabin laughing any more a stopped, making him face me. "Jackson, you have got to do better than that."

"What?" he asked.

"I can't believe I thought you were the one." I muttered.

"What's your problem?" he asked angrily. Oops. I hadn't meant for him to hear that. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that!" He was getting on my last nerves, he didn't understand anything. He didn't understand how lucky he was. "You know how many kids at this camp wished they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

He looked completely confused as he shook his head. "Look, if the thing that I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories…"

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yes." Gods, he was infuriating.

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…"

At least he knows something about Greek legends. It was more than most new demigods do. "Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up," he said sarcastically.

I tried to explain as patiently as I could. "They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

"You mean if I killed one, accidently with a sword-"

I cut him off when I remembered what he was talking about in his sleep. "The Fu… I mean, your maths teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

He looked at me suspiciously, and then asked, "How do you know about Mrs Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep." I retorted trying hard to keep the smirk off my face.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' tortures, right?"

Curse him. Now they'll appear and get revenge on him, I thought as I looked all around. Calm down, Annabeth, we're in camp. They can't get in. "You don't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all," I explained.

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there," he whined, pointing to the first few cabins like a five year old.

I paled. "You can't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent.' I waited for him to get it and tell me who his godly parent was. But again I expected too much of this brain dead child. I really have to stop calling him a child. After all, he's my age. But then again he has the same amount of brain cells as a typical Aphrodite girl.

"My mom is Sally Jackson,' he said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

All mean thoughts aimed towards him flew out of my head. I had hardly been able to stand losing my dad, but to watch your own mother disappear would have been pretty terrible. "I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him," he answered with absolutely no emotion.

It's always the same, they never know about their godly parents. They should just stop the law about not being able to see your godly parents. It is not fair. I've even only seen my mom on a few occasions. "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? Do you know him?" I could feel the emotional barriers going up. It's hard to explain without them getting upset.

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me," he said stubbornly.

"No?' I raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-" he tried to ask, but I wasn't finished.

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

You could tell he was a bit embarrassed by the slight blush on his face, but I couldn't see why. We were all in the same boat here.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD – you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than normal mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like… you went through the same thing?" Well, yeah, but I wasn't exactly about to tell him my story. I'd probably start crying, and I didn't want that.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar?" he looked at me, clueless again. I kept forgetting. He was learning, but it was all baby steps with this guy.

"The food and nectar we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal mortal. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."

He looked completely terrified then baffled, and again I found myself feeling sorry for him. It's not easy to accept that you're a demigod. Usually, the newcomers go into shock for a while. Percy was actually taking it rather well.

And just when I thought we could possibly get through the ordeal without too much drama, Clarisse had to come storming in.

"Well! A newbie!" she called out in her husky voice.

I sighed. There goes the hope of a peaceful tour. I thought miserably. This was going to be a long day.

Again he looked completely confused. Just before I was going to explain what a half- blood meant a gruff voice called out "Well! A newbie!" I knew who it was before I turned around. Clarisse La Rue. If it was anyone else they would have run away screaming for their mummy, but I know she is more scared of me than the other way around. And so it should be.

"Clarisse," I sighed "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess, so I can run you through with it Friday night." said Clarisse with fake sweetness.

" Go to the crows" I snarled in Greek. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," she bragged, but I could tell she was scared because her eye was twitching uncontrollably now. "Who this little runt" she says trying to cover up.

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"Like… the war god" he stammers.

"You got a problem with that?"

Instead of cowering away he said the stupidest thing ever. "No, It explains the bad smell."

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy." She growled.

"Percy" he growled back clenching his fists.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse-" I tried to persuade her but she cut me off.

"Stay out of it, Wise Girl" I hate it when she calls me that, but I stayed away anyway. It wasn't up to me to save his backside.

Percy passed me his Minotaur and lightly bounced from foot to foot with his arms up as if he was going to punch her. Before I could even laugh Clarisse had him by the neck and started dragging him towards the girl's bathroom. Oh this is going to be hilarious.

He was kicking and punching, but it was no use. He'd have better luck trying to kick down a brick wall. Her friends started laughing so hard they were holding their sides and leaning on each other stopping themselves preventing them from toppling over.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material," said Clarisse as we reached the bathrooms. She started to push Percy towards one of the toilets. I stood in the corner, my hands covering my face, but I couldn't help looking through my fingers. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid-looking." I thought this was a bit unfair, seeing as Clarisse wasn't exactly the most attractive of girls to ever grace the planet, and Percy was quite nice-looking, really.  
She started to push him in. I was surprised to see that he had lasted so long. Most of the time the new campers just let her push them in to get it over and done with. But Percy was a determined and stubborn one.

Just as his head was about to go in, something strange happened. The ground started to rumble, the pipes shuddered. Then water shot out from the toilet that Percy's head was almost submerged in. It soaked everything and everyone present in the bathroom. That is, everyone except Percy himself.

Clarisse let him go and ran backwards with a terrified expression on her face. She even screamed, and as long as I'd known her, Clarisse had never screamed out of fright before. When I thought the pipes had settled down I took a few small steps towards him.

Unfortunately, as soon as I moved another tube of water squirted out, this time from the other toilets and the showers as well. I was completely drenched from head to toe; my hair was sticking to my face as well as my shirt to my body.

Clarisse and her friends were all swept away by the onslaught of sewerage water, but I managed to hold my ground. All I could do was stare at Percy in shock. The entire bathroom was flooded except for a small dry circle around him.

He started to stand up shakily. "How did you…" I started to ask.

"I don't know," was all he could say.

When we walked outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud. There was a crowd starting to gather around us now. The Ares girls were sopping wet with their camp half-blood shirt showing through their camouflage-shirt that stuck to their body, and they smelt absolutely revolting.  
After spitting the last of the toilet water out of her mouth, Clarisse gave Percy her best death glare, so terrifying that even the crowd started to back off. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead," she snarled at him.

Leave it, just walk away, or she'll smash you to a pulp, I thought, directing my thoughts to Percy. Sadly, he didn't comply with my warnings. "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Oh, you know, that's fine. Just give yourself a direct route to Hades. Her friends had to hold her down and stop her from personally skewering him. They dragged her towards their cabin, and the crowd started to disperse.  
I stared at him. He definitely had power enough for a child of the Big Three, but I hadn't heard of a child of Zeus with control over water before. Maybe something to do with storms? I didn't know, but I was sure of one thing.

He looked at me "What?" he demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want you on my team for capture the flag." I said. And I meant it. If he learnt how to control that power he'd be unstoppable.

Then it hit me. He's a son of Poseidon. Dam, Dam, Dam, Dam, Dam. Now I'm really hoping I won't have to fall in love with him or something. My mum would blast him then me for even thinking something like that.


	3. That thick headed boy

**Hey guys;**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. Just with school starting and homework and stuff I couldn't find the time. Now I'm home sick, supposedly with no electronics and sleeping the whole day but mum doesn't need to know that. SO because I have the whole day off I'll try to update the next chapter as well.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3**

I was sopping wet and shivering from the cold, but we kept on walking through camp while I explained what everything was. I wasn't in a good mood for conversations so once we made it to the canoe lake I held onto the railing and looked out to the water. "I've got training to do, dinners at seven thirty, just follow your cabin to the mess hall." I said flatly.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets,"

"Whatever" I wasn't going to argue, I wasn't angry with him, I just had a lot on my mind.

"It wasn't my fault." He tried to explain. Was this guy serious he made water sprout out from the bathroom; completely drenching me and he goes on about how it wasn't his fault.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," I huffed out.

"Who?" he looked at me baffled. Does he even have a brain up there. _Seriously_

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

He looked completely lost. I kind of felt sorry for him, that is until I saw what he was looking at. A protective side of me emerged as I saw the Naiads waving at him, and even more when he waved back. "Don't encourage them, Naiads are terrible flirts." Wow what is wrong with me. Am I _jealous_. Don't be absurd, I'm a daughter of Athena for Zeus' sake. I'm anything but jealous.

"Naiads" he repeated slowly as if he would understand things better that way, but out of nowhere he screams "That's it. I want to go home now." Like a five year old.

I kind of felt sorry for him it was like taking candy off a child. "Don't you get it, Percy? You _are_ home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

"I mean not human. Not totally human anyway. Half-human."

"Half- human and half-what?" Argh he is so thick, but I have to stay calm. The only way to get out of this camp is to get on the good side of this guy and get a quest. Now I'm starting to think which one is harder.

"I think you know." I tried to say as calmly as possible.

After thinking for a minute he hesitantly said "God" "Half-god."

"Your father isn't dead. Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's…" he hesitates as if he is trying to think of a word to describe the situation, "crazy." Not quite the word I would pick but it fits.

"Is it? What's the most common thing the gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last millennia?"

"But those are just-" he started saying but must have changed his mind. Again he stood for a moment looking out to the lake thinking of his next question. "But if all of the kids here are half-gods-"

"Demigod,' I added in helpfully, "That's their official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?"

My hands tightened around the railing unconsciously, I haven't thought about my dad for a long time. Well why should I he was the one that abandoned me.

"My dad is a professor at West Point," I paused making sure I didn't say too much, "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."

"He's human."

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?" I could tell he was a bit taken back by that but he still proceeded on with his questions.

"Who's your mum, then?"

"Cabin six."

"Meaning?" Gods he is completely thick.

"Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and battle."

"And my dad?" I should probably tell him. But Chiron would kill me, it would just freak him out.

"Undetermined, like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew." He said in an almost hopeful tone.

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have, he loved her." I was about to tell him that he probably didn't, but looking into those eyes I could bring myself to say it. It would have been like telling a child Santa didn't exist.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?" Aw I felt so sorry for him. All with losing his mom, finding out his dad is alive and is actually a god. And now he finds out that his dad might not want him.

"The gods are busy.' I started off slowly. 'They have a lot of kids and they don't always…' I was trying to find the right word but it wouldn't come. The only words that came to mind were selfish, 'Well sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

He stared out to the lake in deep thought. "So I'm stuck here," He summed up. 'That's it? For the rest of my life?"

Pretty much, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "It depends, some campers only stay for the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get away with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year rounders. In the mortal world we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble- about ten or eleven- but after that most demi-gods make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they are demi-gods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here?"

"Not unless they are intentionally stocked in the wood or especially summoned by someone on the inside." I said while shaking my head.

"Why would anyone want to summon a monster?" he asked slightly frightened.

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So you're a year rounder?" I nodded. I was unconsciously rubbing the ring my dad had given me, while I was explaining the beads.

"I've been here since I was seven. Every August, on the last summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counsellors, and they're all in college." It was true I might be pretty young but because I've been here longer even the older campers look up to me for guidance.

"Why did you come here so young?"

"None of your business." I snapped. I couldn't help it, it was the only thing that I could do. My personal walls always go up when I think about my dad and how he would much rather be with his new wife and his new sons. He just about kicked me out of the house, I was almost glad to get away. I'm much better off now anyways. I wiped a stray tear that I felt run down my cheek and looked over to Percy's uncomfortable self.

"So… I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?" Oh I think I could actually get along with this guy. He could crack me up just by opening his mouth. These questions that he's asking are completely absurd.

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless…"

"Unless?" Uh me and my big mouth.

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time…" That was a bad time. Luke went to try and collect a golden apple, but Ladin had scratched him before he could even get close. Lucky Hermes had been watching the whole time, because he sent a message to camp. Chiron had two of the best Apollo healers there in less than ten minutes with a bit of help from their father. After a lot of nectar and ambrosia and being unconscious for two days he walked out of the infirmary with a slight limp and a scar on his cheek.

"Back in the sick room,' see what I mean 'sick room' really it sounds like you just throw up in that room and that's it, 'when you were feeding me that stuff -"

"Ambrosia,"

"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice-"

"So you do know something." I cut him off.

"Well… no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean."

"I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there everything seemed so _normal_."

"You've been to Olympus?" He seemed really shocked.

"Some of us year- rounders- Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others – we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"But… How did you get there?" he asked completely perplexed. He looks really cute when he's confused. How his eye-brows scrunch up and his eyes looked like they- STOP RIGHT THERE. I take back everything. I am not doing this never, ever, never. Nope not ever.

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six- hundredth floor." "You are a New Yorker, right?" He must be kidding; I thought he said he lived in New York. How else would you get to the Empire State Building.

"Oh, sure." But his face was saying something completely different. Like is she for real.

"Right after we visited' even if he wasn't sure what I just said I was over explaining every little detail. 'The weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important has been stolen."

"RUMBLE" he must be hungry, but lunch isn't till at least another half an hour.

"And if it's not returned by the summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping…' I was honestly hoping that **he **was actually a **she **and a daughter of Zeus, but my luck isn't that great. RUMBLE ' I mean – Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares.' Then again no one really gets along with him except for Aphrodite, seriously I don't see what she sees in him. RUMBLE 'And of course she's got that rivalry with Poseidon.' Which I am willing to put aside. 'But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

"I've got to get a quest. I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem…" RUMBLE

"You can go back to cabin eleven if you like, I'll see you at lunch. Luke will show you how to get to lunch when it's time." He kind of dawdled off without another word.

In the mean time I slid down so my feet were dangling over the edge. What am I going to do with me- scratch that with him. I can't go on a quest with him. I haven't known him a day and he is already on my last nerves.

Just take a deep breath, calm down, and everything will be all right… For now.

**I hoped you like it and thanks for the great reviews. :-) **


	4. Brothers

Chapter 4

I don't know how long I sat there looking out at the lake. When Malcolm called out my name I slightly jumped, because he brought me back to reality. He chuckled slightly, but then put on a worried expression, probably because I didn't even glare at him. "I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind" I said. "Now get back in line, remember I'm leader." I said slight smirk.

"That's the Annabeth I know' I glared at him slightly, '-and we all love" he said correcting himself.

I lead my cabin to the pavilion, while making small chat with Malcolm, my second in command, trying to steer away from the question he was going to ask me back at the lake. As soon as we got there my cabin filled in, in order of seniority then sat down. A few minutes after most of my cabins mates had settled down, the Hermes cabin had entered the pavilion. Luke brought up his cabin up to their table, and everyone took their seats. After everyone had eaten most of their meal and started to chat, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor, and everyone fell silent. He raised his glass "to the gods!"

Just like every other meal we all raised our own glasses and repeated "To the gods!"

The woods nymphs came around and started to serve the food. I just had some sausages with salad and a solo, then with the rest of my cabin following suite I walked over to the fireplace and scraped a sausage and some fruit for Athena. With that I also asked for a bit of guidance on how to get Chiron to allow me to get this quest to help the gods.

When everybody had returned to their seats, Mr. D got up with a huge sigh, as if it was the most strenuous thing to say a few nice words to us.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five currently holds the laurels." not for long they won't. The Ares kids are now of course banging on their table, cheering for themselves while my cabin is grumbling under our breaths.

But of course Mr. D. has to continue, "Personally, I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson." Of course he gets Percy's name wrong. He called me Elizabeth Prance, like come on it doesn't even sound similar. I noticed Chiron whisper something then Mr D. continued. "Er, Percy Jackson that's right, Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Ignoring M.r D's_ cheery_ comments we all cheered then headed down to the amphitheatre. Like usual Apollo's cabin led the sing-along, we sang songs that none of us would dare sing unless at the fire. We also had a few too many toasted marshmallows, after joking about how many Malcom could fit in his mouth. He was able to fit ten so of course I tried to beat him, I technically one but I was eating every second one I popped in my mouth. I managed to fit 15 but I ate 4 of them. Oh well, no one will ever know.

I love my siblings they always know how to bring me out of my moods.

**Hey guys**

**Sorry it's a bit short but I've been at camp all week so I've had no sleep at all. Its past eleven and my eyes are only half-open so I hope it's not too sloppy. If it is let me know and I'll edit it when I've had some more sleep.**  
**Thanks for all the great reviews, I'll try to update a bit more often but yeah.**

**Talk to you next time I find time to write. =-)**


	5. Capture The Flag

**Sorry guys I haven't written in aggeeeeessss.**

**But for now enjoy.**

**Capture the Flag**

For the last few weeks it has been pretty casual, nymphs and the Demeter cabin were growing strawberries by the truck load, the satyrs were bringing in campers per week and Percy was actually learning something. Yes I was the one stuck with the nasty job of teaching Percy about our gods, Ancient Greek.

He was getting much better with the Ancient Greek but he gets so distracted it's excruciatingly slow. The rest of my days I go through my normal activities while watching Percy from the sideline. He isn't good at anything, which is odd because he even fails at arts & craft, where the new eight and nine year olds can excel at. Oh and you should see the nymphs out running him at foot racing.

He always looked really happy and glad to be here on the outside but I can tell he is also quite annoyed and confused about his father. I don't think he has a clue about who he is.

On the first week rumour got around that Percy had beaten Luke at sword fighting, he had used a disarming technique on him, twisted the sword straight out of his hands. I was completely amazed when I heard it because Luke is the best sword men of his time.

After lunch my whole cabin went back to our room to strategize for the upcoming Capture the Flag like we do every Wednesday. We had already picked our allied with Apollo and Hermes the two biggest cabins, which only left the Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Ares kids. Which not considering the Aphrodite kids is a pretty good team, so we set up the Apollo kids as defence they would shoot from a distance if anyone got too close. The Hermes kids would split up and be a distraction except for Luke, he was with us actually getting the flag and we also had Travis & Connor setting up trip wires and nets to catch anyone we miss. Malcolm also advised that we should have Percy on flag duty because that would eliminate Clarisse and Tweddle Dum and Tweddle Dee.

A few minutes after the conch horn blew I signalled the Apollo kids to shoot, which probably eliminated a third of our oppositions. Then the Hermes kids dispersed as distractions or setting up traps, while the Athena kids and Luke went around the long way to get the flag from the back on either side. After a while I noticed that we had the upper hand by a long time; there were kids hanging by tree's in nets, and people stuck to trees by their armours straps 'the Apollo kids always amaze me' and others just had three of our side on them. So I decided that Clarisse and her loony's probably had enough fun, I quickly made my way back to find Percy cornered by five Ares kids. Now I could probably take on three Ares kids after my years of training but five is even above me.

By the time I got there he was on the ground getting a nasty haircut from one of the guys Jarrod I think his name was. I missed the first part of their bickering but "- the guy who made our cabin look stupid"

"You do that without my help" spat Percy. Mental face palm. WHAT WAS HE THINKING? I can't watch, yep he is definitely getting skewered alive here. Just a peak- yep slash already down his arm, zapped on his breast plate- nope too bad to watch.

Maybe I should go help him, but before I could take off my hat a helmet went flying over me just missing my head. When I looked back one of the boys were missing their helmet and crumpled in the creek. When the other two boys advanced their plumes got cut right of and gained a few slashes to their heads. There both backed up quickly as if running to their mummy 'bet Ares would be proud of that scene'.

The fourth guy hesitantly advanced not making of an effort but Clarisse barged past him, she had her spear pointed at him, crackling with electricity. But as she was about to hit him in the stomach Percy caught it between his shield and sword then snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" she screamed with an outraged look on her face. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

Before she could continue her rant Percy smacked her between the eyes sending her sprawling into the creek. Now I think he might actually have a chance against Luke. The cheering brought me straight out of my slight admiration as Luke sprinted past the boundary line. Then I was admiring him instead. The red banner shimmered then turned to silver which caused me to slightly glare at him instead, that banner was our not a stupid Hermes kid, even if he is smart and handsome and tanned and yeah you get the idea. No excuses that flag was meant to be mine.

The conch horn blew and I thought I should congratulate Percy for is unbelievable skills. "Not bad, hero."

He looked in my direction with a slightly confused look. "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" I asked making me sound like the baffled one, but when I took my Yankees cap off he was definitely the confused one. Then something changed and his reply came in a particularly angry tone.

"You set me up; you put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out." Well yeah, I did kind of feel bad about leaving him to defend himself, but he proved himself as a worthy opponent whereas the part about Luke was not so planned. I was supposed to get that flag, but I just couldn't leave him could I, I had to go back and help him.

"I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverised" he asked again with that same angry tone.

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but…" as much as it pained me to say this "You didn't need my help" and it was completely true, he was fighting like a bull on steroids.

When I looked up to see his reaction I noticed his arm instead. The once bleeding three inch cut was now no less than a slight white mark which was also slowly disappearing. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"Sword cut, what do you think?" he said as if it was completely obvious.

"No it _was_ a sword cut. Look at it." I said trying not to raise my voice from his comment. He looked completely baffled as he watched the scar disappeared.

"I- I don't get it," he said in a cute voice. Uhh where did that come from? Think, Annabeth think, cut spear, water, Percy- wait- water. "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What-"

"Just do it." I snapped. He stumbled out of the creek and his face turned immediately white, he started to sway slightly but I managed to step forward and steady him.

"Oh, Styx, This is not good. I didn't want; I hoped it would be Zeus..." Oh me and my stupid mind- I knew from the moment he went into that bathroom. Why oh, why does my luck have to be this bad.

But before I could put those thought into words I heard a howl rip through the forest. The cheering died down instantly and Chiron called for his bow, while I pulled out my sword. There on the rocks was a black hell hound, with crimson red eyes glaring straight at Percy. "Percy, run" I yelled. I tried desperately to step in-front of him, but the hound was too fast, it leaped over me and onto Percy.

I could hear the razor sharp claws ripping through him before I had enough time to turn around. But when I did I saw the hound had been shot several times, mainly through the thought.

"_Di immortals,_' I cursed, 'That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't… they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it, someone inside camp" Chiron explained the questions before they had time to enter my head.

"It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!" yelled Clarisse over the now growing whispers.

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her before I could add anything nasty, I noticed Percy's chest.

"You're wounded, quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay." Argh even on his death bed he is just as stubborn.

"No, you're not, Chiron watch this." As I thought as soon as he stepped into the water his cuts started to heal and the blood had washed off all of his clothes.

"Look, I- I don't know why, I'm sorry…" he tried to apologise for gods knows what but no one was paying attention to him, we were all looking at the mark above his head.

"Percy, um…" I said pointing above his head.

"Your father, this is _really_ not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced as all the campers including me and Chiron knelt down to bow in-front of Percy and Poseidon's presence.

"My father?" he asked confused.

"Poseidon, Earth Shaker, Storm Bringer, Father of horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." He explained.

**Sorry it took so long to write but like I said I probably won't write till the holidays. If you're lucky I might get one in through the week but if you've got my luck you've got no chance.**

**Well see you next time.**


	6. The Prophecy

**Sorry Guys**

**I haven't updated in AGGEEEEESSSSS**

**Hope it is worth it**

**After the crowning**

You know how, after you get something very prestigious bestowed upon you; like you are the son of the second most powerful god. You usually expect to be feeling honoured and loved, well that's not quite the way you'd be feeling if everyone was avoiding you, talking about you behind your back, and scared of you. Yeah, well, that's exactly what happened to Percy. I'm trying to be nice to him and give him my full attention at our lessons in the morning, but I've just got so much on my mind. With him being a son of the big three he'll never be able to get a quest, which means I'll never be able to leave this gods forsaken camp.  
Also his original cabin don't sword fight with him anymore which means; the nice guy that he is, Luke is doing lots of one-on-ones with him. He is pushing Percy very hard, but it _is_ needed if he is the chosen one.

So except for Luke, Chiron and I there, isn't anyone who talks to him. Even Clarisse isn't, she finds it enough just to glare at him from across the room.

Lately no-one's been in a particularly good mood, and by the looks on their faces it's because they are having similar dreams to me. It had been about Zeus fighting with his siblings since we visited Olympus but recently, he has just been fighting Poseidon. Also the sky and ocean have been a sickly colour, all filled with storms and hurricanes. Further out there have been tsunamis and cyclones sighted everywhere. Luckily there is the magical barrier keeping it all out of our camp.

Me and my big mouth, of course it starts to rain now. Our whole cabin slowly left the archery rink, dawdling to our cabins. We were just about the only ones not sprinting back under cover, the satyrs, a few of my older cabin mates and I were the only ones who kind of understood what was going on. I left Malcolm in charge then sprinted over to the big house expecting to see Chiron with Percy, but when I got there he motioned upstairs. Instantly I understood that Percy had decided he was going to do the quest, I was glad he did because he wouldn't be much after I mince him. Which I would have, I don't think he realises that the whole of Western Civilisation is leaning on his shoulders.

Well, all I can do now is wait. And that's what I'm doing. Waiting… and waiting… I look up to Chiron about to ask him how much longer will it take but he just said "It's only been 5 minutes Annabeth, calm down, he should be down any minute now."

Damn my ADHD, I can't sit still for 1 minute if I don't have a book in front of me.

When I heard Percy come down the stairs, straight away I put my Yankees cap on and listened to his conversation.

"Well" Chiron asked as soon as Percy was visible through the door.

Percy slumped down in the closest chair, "She said, I would retrieve something that was stolen."

"That's great!" Grover said munching on a coke can.

"What did the Oracle say _exactly_? This is important"

"She… She said I would go west and face a god who had turned." Yep probably Hades. "I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"Anything else?" Chiron pressured, and I was thinking the same. Usually there were four lines to prophecies.

Percy looked very uneasy as if contemplating whether or not to say the last half of the prophecy. "No, that's about it." Does he realise he can't lie to save his life.

"Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass." I could tell Chiron was trying to get the last part out of Percy, but at the moment it just wasn't working.

"Okay, so where do I go? Where is this god in the west?"

"Ah, think, Percy. If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each-other in a war, who stands to gain?"

I could just about see the clogs turning through his set eyes. The way his eyebrows scrunched up as he thought, and just when I thought he was going to say something very smart he comes up with, "someone else who wants to take over?" as more of a question than anything.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbours a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided aeons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into and oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken." Way to make it obvious. If he doesn't get it now, oh I'm going to-

"Hades." Thank the gods- he answered a question. And right too.

"The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

"Whoa, wait. Wh-what?" quivered Grover, as he dribbled some of his can onto his shirt.

"A Fury came after Percy; she watched the young man' -hah-hah-ha, young man- 'until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

"Yes, but – but Hades hates all heroes, especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon..." Grover tried to persuade.

"A hellhound got into the forest, those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take the quest on."

"Great" Percy mumbled under his breath.

"But a quest to… I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of the year." That goat would try anything to get out of going to the underworld, but I do feel for him if he doesn't bring back Percy alive from this quest he might as well say good bye to PAN all together.

"Hades sent his minion to steal the master bolt; he hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly. Or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is for certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth.

"Look if we know Its Hades, why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades—and I imagine Poseidon does—they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation."

"That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go any-where; challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"You're saying I'm being used." Yep, just like the rest of us, and seeing as they are gods we can't do anything about it.

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."

I don't know what he was thinking, slumped in his chair. Every emotion passed through his face in a matter of seconds, but the main one was betrayal.

"You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"

"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too."

He kept the same expression on till Chiron was finished, but then it turned into more of a guilty look as if he was the one hiding something.

"So let me get this straight," he said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check," Chiron said.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check."

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"That's about right." He makes it sound like a walk in the park.

I looked over at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts, he was taking this a lot better than I expected. Usually he would start to tremble at the mention of even going to an underground car park let alone the underworld.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you." Uh, that is soo sweet. I didn't know that word even came under his vocabulary list but it sure is first on his loyalty.

"Oh ..." He shifted his hooves. "No ... it's just that satyrs and underground places ... well..."

He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminium bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If ... if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

Relief washed over Percy's face. "All the way, G-man." he turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?"

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles." Wow he is even worse than I am. How on earth was Percy supposed to know that?

"Oh," he said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane—" oh mental face palm.

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

He shook his head slightly confused.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed. Lord Zeus is probably rubbing his hands together now in anticipation.

"Okay," he said, "so, I'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," he said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

Alrighty that's my queue. I took my hat off materialising in front of him.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," I said.

"Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"If you do say so yourself," he said. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?" If that had happened to anyone else but me, I would have called that adorable, but now all I can think of is 'really Wise Girl' that's the best he can come up with.

"Do you want my help or not?"

He unwillingly nodded

"Good," I smiled.

"A trio," he said. "That'll work."

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."

**Now that it is the holidays I should update every few days so look out for them**

**Should I have everything there is in the book or should I skip past the bits that aren't very important for Annabeth.**

**Let me know what you think so I can change it for futur chapters.**


	7. Three Old Ladies

**Sorry it took so long.**

**But I don't think I'm going to continue this story. Let me know if you do and I'll keep going.**

The camp store had loaned us one hundred dollars each in mortal money as well as 20 drachmas. Percy and I received a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares. Chiron made sure to give us a big lecture about how 'this is god food, it can heal almost any injury but it is lethal to mortals. And because you are half mortal- blah blah blah. I knew his little speech off by heart plus I was too pumped about finally going on this quest to pay him much attention.

As well as the stuff Chiron gave us I was bringing; my Yankees cap, the one I got from my mother for my 12th birthday, an architecture book, my bronze dagger which I concealed in my shirt sleeve and a spare change of clothes.

Grover wore his fake feet, pants and his green rasta-style cap to pass as human, like he usually does when going outside of the camps boundaries. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," but the way he played them they sounded pretty similar.

We waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus. After all these years I still can't believe what happened to her, she was like the older sister I never had. I didn't even realise I was crying till I felt my cheek getting wet, I quickly wiped my cheek making sure nobody saw it.

Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair form and Argus was standing next to him. He was usually dressed in boardies and a surfy top to trick the new kids, today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so I could only see extra eyes on his hands, face and neck.

"This is Argus," Chiron told Percy. "He will drive you into the city, and, err, well, keep an eye on things." Nice pun there Chiron.

I heard footsteps behind us.

Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.

"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you." Aw he came to say good bye.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told me. "And I thought ... um, maybe you could use these."

He handed Percy the sneakers that he was holding. Great I thought he was coming to say good bye to me. He hardly even knows Percy, yet he is the one that gets the present. Look at him- Percy doesn't even look grateful.

Luke said, "Maia!"

White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels of the shoes, startling Percy so much, he dropped them. Serves him right. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. Aw, that smile gets me every time. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." His expression turned sad, I don't blame him either that was one terrible ending to the quest.

"Hey, man, thanks." Percy said.

"Listen, Percy ... A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just ... kill some monsters for me, okay?"

They both shook hands. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, and then he gave me a good bye hug. "Come back alive for me, will you." He whispered in my ear. I swear I could have fainted then and there and there and the only answer I could muster was a slight nod of my head. He still smelt like the beach, like the strawberry fields, like my Luke. I watched him runoff without saying anything till he wasn't visible anymore.

"You're hyperventilating." Percy snickered beside me.

"Am not." I slightly brushed my cheek with the tip off my fingers. I was soo not blushing.

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?" What. How did he know?

"Oh ... why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" I stomped off to the white van before I said anything I would later regret.

I'm so glad I brought a book, even if I had read it a thousand times. I swear next birthday though, I am treating myself with a kindle. No matter how good these books are, they are not worth breaking my back for.

When I got to the bottom of the hill, I looked back. Under Thalia's tree, Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute. I'm going to miss him.

I was almost half way through my book when Percy interrupted "So far so good, ten miles and not a single monster."

Is he trying to jinx us "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."

"Remind me again—why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

"Look ... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?"

I sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives."

"Oh, forget it." MENTAL FACE PALM

"Now, if she'd invented pizza—that I could understand." DOUBLE FACE PALM

"I said, forget it!"

Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain.

Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with my picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? Percy ripped it down looking very inconspicuous, as if embarrassed.

Grover and I looked at each other for a moment knowing that the other had seen it too.

Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we got our bus tickets, and then he drove away.

I looked around to all the families, the kids holding their parents hands as they crossed the road. The teenager boys walking around with their girlfriends securely under their arms, that's what life should be like. It shouldn't be about running, not knowing if you'll live till the next day.

Uh- this is no time to get sentimental. If our group is going to get back I'm going to have to keep myself together. And of course that's when the rain starts to roar down.

We got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. We always played it back at camp half-blood so I was a natural if I do say so myself. But Percy and Grover weren't so bad themselves.

The game ended when Percy tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one bite, our Hacky Sack disappeared—core, stem, and all. And that's how our usual games finish, with a hungry satyr getting too close.

Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but we were too busy cracking up.

Finally the bus came. As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favourite school cafeteria delicacy—enchiladas.

"What is it?" Percy asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."

But I could tell it wasn't nothing. Percy too, started looking over his shoulder.

I was relieved when we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. We stowed our back packs. I kept slapping my Yankees cap against my thigh, a bad habit I recently got.

As the last passengers got on, I clamped my hand onto the closest thing. Not even registering that it was Percy's knee.

"Percy." I stammered.

**Dun Dun Dun Dun…**

**Yeah I know it's not really because you've all read it before, but just imagine if you haven't then it would be kind of a cliff-hanger- right.**

**Anyway you really have to let me know if you want me to continue, because I'm mostly working on other stories so if no-one is reading there is no point in writing.**


End file.
